Alone With the Stranger
by Ashley's Fool
Summary: AU.OOC.She slowly walks toward the door, her breathing increasing by the second. She slowly opens it, revealing darkness. She lets out a gulp. She slowly puts her hand in the dark room. A hand pops out, and grabs her. All she could is scream.
1. Trailer

**A/N: **Okay, this is just a trailer to my new fanfics: Alone With the Stranger. I got this idea during a drama practice. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

_Italics are people talking._

_**Bold italics is the voice**_

**Trailer: Alone With the Stranger**

_**They all thought that this was going to be another normal musical.**_

_Troy: I wonder what the next musical is going to be._

_Chad: Another romance._

_**They were wrong.**_

_Sharpay: Ms. Darbus, this is not a musical, it's a play._

_Ms. Darbus: I know._

_Ryan: This doesn't seem right. You picked out all the characters and this is a horror._

_Ms. Darbus: I know._

_Ryan: Who are you._

_Jason: I'm Larry._

_Kelsi: I'm Jen._

_Taylor: I'm Nicole._

_Zeke: I'm Brad._

_Chad: I'm Mike._

_Ryan: I'm Jake._

_Gabriella: I'm Chantal._

_Troy: I'm Phil._

_Sharpay: I'm Darla._

_Jason: Cool! I die first._

_Ms. Darbus: Okay people, let's start with the first death._

_(Shows Jake in a dark room, flickering a light.)_

_Mr. Darbus: And action!_

_Jason: Ah! _

_Ms. Darbus: Perfect._

_Jason: Hey guys. I'll see ya later. I have to talk to Ms. Darbus._

_Gabriella: Isn't it weird that we're doing this play. It freaks me out._

_Troy: Don't be worried. It's not like this is real._

_**But what if it was?**_

_Jason: Ms. Darbus? (He enter a dark room.) Ms. Darbus. (He grabs a lighter and turns it on. He begins to look around.) Ms. Darbu… Ah!_

_(Scene shows a funeral.)_

_Sharpay: Isn't it weird that he died the same way that his character died._

_Troy: It's just a coincidence._

_Sharpay: Is it?_

_(Scene shows Taylor in and empty parking lot) _

_Taylor: Hello?_

_Ring. Ring._

_Taylor: Who is this?_

_Voice: I am watching you. (Taylor turns around) Ah!_

_(Scene shows Kelsi running through an alley.)_

_Kelsi: Help me!_

_Gabriella: No one is safe._

_(Scene shows Ryan in his room, looking at the closet, as there is a banging noise) Who's there?_

_Chad: Leave me alone!_

_Sharpay: Troy. There is something I have to tell you. My feeling for you._

_Troy: You what?_

_Gabriella: If everyone is dying the exact order that they die in the play, then that means that the next person is…_

_(Sharpay is in the theater, as each set of light is being turned off) Hello? Who's there?_

_Troy: Sharpay!_

_Sharpay: Help me!_

_Gabriella: Troy! Look out!_

_(Sharpay is hiding behind a box, as a figure is walking around.)_

_Gabriella: Help…me. (A figure in the dark choking Gabriella.)_

_Sharpay: Please help me! (She says as she is running through a school hallway.)_

_Troy: Oh my God._

_Kelsi: We're all going to die. _

_Ryan: Listen Troy. The play. It's cursed by something_

_Sharpay: Oh my! It was you! Why!_

_Troy: What is happening to me!_

(Gabriella grabs a gun) Die you son of a...

_(Sharpay reaches her hand in an open dark room.)_

_Troy: We have to save her!_

_Gabriella: What if it's too late?_

_(A hand touches Sharpay's hand) Ah!_

_**Alone With the Stranger**_

_**4/15/06**_

**A/N: **Well that's all I am going to give you. By the time I post this fic, I should get done with Chapter 2. Until then, review, and tell me what you think. Please review. If I get more than 12 reviews, I will definitely keep on going with this story.


	2. Chapter 1: It All Started With the

**Title: **Alone With the Stranger

**Author:** Dragonskin Fool

**Rating: **PG-13 for violence, language, brief sexual content, scary images

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that has to do with High School Musical, except for this story.

**Summary:** This is the gang's final year, which means the final musical. Everyone things it's another boring romantic musical. But they are wrong. Instead, it's a play; a horror genre. Now, they are each being murdered one-by-one in the same method as the character they played in the play. Who will live? Who will die? Just have to find out!

**A/N: **Wow! Thanks for all those reviews. Didn't expect some many reviews. I feel so loved. I loved them all. Thanks to you guys, I am write this fic. Hope you guys enjoy.

**Alone With the Stranger**

**Chapter 1: It All Started With the…**

A brunette lady, in her mid-30s walked out of her black Chevy Impala. She was wearing a with blouse with a pair of jeans and a navy blue blazer. She walked up the building, a folder in one hand and coffee in the other. She walked inside, and greeted the receptionist. "Hey Diane." she said.

"Hey Barbara." the receptionist said. Barbara walked to her office. In it, was an oak desk, covered in papers, folders, pens, and other things. She sat on he leather chair and logged on her computer. Just then, a man, in his early 40s walked into her office. He was wearing black plants, a white shirt, and a black tie. He was holding a manila folder. "Detective Barbara." he said.

"Good Morning Detective Strode." she said. "Anything on this case."

"Yes." he said.

"Well… what do you have for me." He handed her the folder. She opened it. "Oh my God." She looked at all the pictures. "All these… are related to the case." she said, still shocked.

"Yes." he said in a sorrowful tone. "It's a shame too. They were all so young."

"Yes. Yes, they were." She let one tear trail down her face. All those kids, how they looked before, and how they looked at their preposterous state. It was truly a horrific sight. She wiped away the tear. "So, how about the four survivors. What are their conditions."

"Actually, one of them died this morning. Two of them are in critical state." he said.

"And the other one?" she asked

"The other one is on her way." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"The girl is on her way." he said.

"Why the hell did I not get memo!" she exclaimed.

"We just found out 10 minutes ago. It seems like she's the one who can tell us what happened." he said.

"Do you really think that it us going to be that easy to get the truth from her?" asked Detective Barbara.

"One can only hope." said Detective Strode. He then exited from the office. She grabbed a glass container, which contained water from a cabinet, two glasses, and a silver play. She placed them in the front of her of her desk. She also grabbed a plate of chocolate chip cookies. She then grabbed two leather chairs from a corner, and placed them in front of her desk. She began to take tow deep breaths. She was nervous. This was one of the biggest cases in Albuquerque, since the man who killed 5 teens and ate their heads. The only difference in this case was that they had no suspects, except for the one that was in the hospital. Hopefully, the girl could help them with this case. If she solved the case, this could be her big break. She had to get rid of all of her emotions. As she got ready, the receptionist, Diane, cam in. "She's here." she said.

"What?" Detective Barbara asked, in disbelief.

"I said, she's here." she repeated herself.

"Oh." Detective Barbara checked her watch. "Okay. Can you please send her in?" she asked.

"Sure." As she was about to close, Barbara called her out. "Diane?" The receptionist turned around. "Yes, Barbara?"

"How's the girl?" she asked.

"Not too good, Barbara. Not too good at all." she said. She closed the door. Detective Barbara sighed. "Great." she said. Just then, the door, opened, revealing a young girl , with a torn denim jacket, cuts on her face and arms, scrapes on her legs. Her shirt was all covered in dry blood. She walked in, and immediately sat on the leather chair. She had a blank stare on her face. She just stared at the glass container. "Do you want some water?" asked the detective. The girl looked at her, and nodded. Barbara grabbed a cup and the glass container, and poured the water in the glass. She handed it to the girl. The girl took it at took a sip. She then placed it back on the desk. "Do you know why you are here?" asked Barbara. The girl nodded. "Okay." said the detective. She sat down on one of the chairs. "I know that this will be tough for you, to remember everything, but I need you to try your best." she said.

"I remember everything." the girl mumbled.

"And even if it takes you all day, do not worry."

"I remember everything." she said, slightly louder.

"I know it's hard, but I know that you can do this. You just have to believe in yourself." she said, still not paying attention to what the girl was saying.

"I said that I remember everything!" she exclaimed.

"What?" the detective asked. The girl took another sip of her water. "I said that I remember everything." she said, her voice sounding a lot calmer.

"Oh. That great." the detective said. The girl gave her a glare. "I mean, it's good that you remember. Now we know who did this all."

"That's the problem. You can never find who did it." the girl said.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about?" said the detective

"In order for you to understand, I need to start from the beginning." the girl said.

"That's okay. I got all the time in the world." the detective said.

"Okay. Hope you can handle this." she said. She took another sip of her water, and took a deep brother. "Okay, it all started with the…"

TBC

**A/N:** I am so evil. I had to end it there. Please don't be mad. As for updating, the next chapter will be updated around next week, as well as my other fics. So please review. Until then, see ya. Happy Easter. R&R.


	3. Chapter 2: Play?

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. I feel so guilty. I know that I promised to have this story updated about a month ago, but something wrong happened to my computer. I had about five chapters written, but my computer had a virus and erased all those chapters. I was so mad, I was in tears. But now, I'm okay, and ready to continue this story. Here it is.

* * *

**Alone With the Stranger**

**Chapter 2: Play?**

It was a sunny day at East High, where Troy Bolton walked toward the school. It was their final year, which meant that this was their last musical. As he opened the doors, he was greeted by his best friend.

"Hey Troy." the familiar voice said.

"Hey Gabi." he said. Troy and Gabriella decided to go out in the middle of their junior year, but found out they were better off as friends. "So are you excited." Gabriella asked him.

"Are you kidding, of course I am! It's our last auditions! And what's great is that basketball season is over." he said.

"Yeah, too bad your dad still makes you practice though." she said.

"Yeah, I know. So how was your last match?" he asked her. Gabriella was head of the Decathlon Team, and head of the Girl's Volleyball. "Well, we came in second place for volleyball, and we won the championship for the Decathlon." she said with a hint of joy.

"That's great." he said. He picked her up and began to spin her around. "Troy, let me go!" she exclaimed, playfully punching him.

"Not until you say mercy." he said.

"Never!"

"Okay." he then took outside at laid her on the grass, and began to tickle her."

"Stop! Please Troy! You know I'm ticklish!" she exclaimed.

"Say mercy!"

"Alright! Alright! Mercy! Mercy!" Troy then stopped.

"Aw. How cute." said a voice. The two turned around. In front of them was Sharpay and Ryan Evans, both wearing white track suits.

"Hi Sharpay." Gabriella said.

"It's not what it looks like." Troy blurted out. Sharpay scoffed at him. "Like I care." she said. "So, are you two going to audition for the last musical?" The two nodded.

"You?" asked Gabriella.

"Of course. We wouldn't miss it. From what I hear, Ms. Darbus is planning something really big. Well, me Ryan better get going. We have to do our daily 2-mile ruins. Tootles." she said, signaling Ryan to follow her to the track field. As she was walking, Troy couldn't help himself from looking at Sharpay's…

"That's disgusting." Gabriella said.

"What?" he asked.

"I know what you were looking at. Get your mind out of the gutter." she said letting out a giggle.

"What are you talking about. I was looking at how white those track suit are. How much bleach do you think they use to keep it so white." he said letting out a nervous chuckle.

"You're not fooling me. I know you like her." she said.

"Me? Like Sharpay? No way! Never in a million years!" he exclaimed. Gabriella gave him a 'yeah right' look.

"Please Troy. I'm your best friend. I know you. And I know that you like her." she said.

"I wouldn't say I like her, I just think she is cute." he said.

"You're in denial." she said.

"No I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are." The two had this argument all the way to class.

It was 3rd period, which was the free period, and Gabriella and Troy were running to the auditorium, hoping that they weren't late. "Thanks a lot Troy. We're going to miss the auditions. You know how Ms. Darbus feels about people who are tardy."

"I'm sorry, Gabriella, but I had to take a whiz." he said.

"And you couldn't hold it?" she asked.

"No."

"You're such a baby." When they finally reached the auditorium, they were shocked at what they saw. No one was in the room, except for Sharpay and Ryan. Ms. Darbus wasn't even there. Troy and Gabriella walked toward Sharpay and Ryan, who were sitting in the front row seats. "Hey guys. Are the auditions over?" asked Gabriella.

"The auditions haven't seven started. Ms. Darbus hasn't shown up. She told me and Sharpay to wait here for her." he said.

"That doesn't sound like Ms. Darbus at all." said Gabriella.

"I agree." said Ryan. Troy wasn't paying any attention to them at all. All he could look at was the blonde girl sitting next to Ryan. She wasn't wearing her white track suit, but a navy blue skirt, a pink V-neck shirt and pink high heels. She was carrying one of her many designer handbags. She was playing with her pink diamond encrusted sidekick. He wanted to look away, but he could not. Luckily, no one saw him staring at her. Just then Taylor and Chad were walking toward them. "Taylor? Chad? What are you guys doing here?" asked Gabriella.

"Ms. Darbus told us to come here." Taylor said. "She said it was very important." Just then Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason walked toward them too. They all looked confused. "And what are _they _doing here?" asked Ryan.

"Beats me." said Chad. Zeke walked up to Sharpay. "Hey Sharpay." he said in a giddy tone.

"Hey Zeke." she said, giving him a fake smile.

"I made these for you. I know you like them." he said.

"Thanks Zeke. You're so thoughtful." she said. Troy was watching them. It was almost as if she was showing signs that she might actually like Zeke. For some strange reason, he was growing more and more jealous by the second. "Dude, you okay?" asked Chad.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Never better. I'm just wondering what the next musical is going to be." he said.

"Probably another musical." Chad said. Just then, Ms. Darbus walked in the auditorium, holding a stack of people. "Good afternoon people, glad to see that you are all here, _and on time_. Sorry, I was late. I couldn't find where I left these papers." she said. She began to hand them out. All of them were confused. None of them knew what was going on. As each began to read the papers, they realized what they were holding. These were scripts. "Ms. Darbus, this is not a musical, it's a play." Sharpay said. Ms. Darbus turned around and grinned. _"I know."_

**A/N: **Okay, guys, that the end of Chapter 2. Hope you guys liked. I will try to get the next chapter posted by next week. By then I will be out of school. So until then see ya. R&R.


	4. Chapter 3: Trying Something Different

_**A/N:** Hey everyone. I am sorry that I haven't updated this story in more than a month! My computer was screwing up! But I am back, and here with another update! I would also like to point out that in the last chapter, when Chad says "It's probably another musical." It's actually supposed to be another **romance**. Sorry for the confusion. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Here is Chapter 3.

* * *

_

**Disclaimer-** I do not own High School Musical.

**Alone With the Stranger**

**Chapter 3: Trying Something Different

* * *

**

_As each began to read the papers, they realized what they were holding. These were scripts. "Ms. Darbus, this is not a musical, it's a **play**." Sharpay said. Ms. Darbus turned around and grinned. _

"_I know." _Ms. Darbus said.

"But East High has _never_ done a play before!" Ryan told her.

"That is true Mr. Evans. Which is why I feel we should do one. After all, this is your last year here at East High. Why not make it a memorable one?" she told them.

"But Ms. Darbus. We _like_ the musicales." Sharpay retorted.

"Do you _all_ like the musicales." Ms. Darbus asked. Silence filled the room. "Anyone who does not like the musicales, please raise your hand." Ms. Darbus commanded. Chad raised his hand, only to receive a deadly glare from Sharpay. "People. _Please_ be honest." Ms. Darbus said. Jason and Zeke slowly raised their hands, followed by Taylor.

"Taylor." Gabriella said.

"Sorry Gabi. I just find them a waste of time." Taylor told her friend. Ms. Darbus smiled.

"Ah! _See _Miss Evans. Not all the students like the musicales." Ms. Darbus said. Sharpay slouched on her seat, knowing that she was defeated. Troy, who was sitting next to her, saw this as a chance to talk to her.

"Hey Sharpay. I like musicales." he whispered to her.

"Like I care!" she snapped.

"Mr. Bolton and Miss Evans! Care to share with us what you two are talking about?" Ms. Darbus shouted in a angry tone.

"We were talking about nothing." Sharpay mumbled.

"Good. As I was saying, I feel that we need to try something different. Something that the audience will truly enjoy." Ms. Darbus said.

"But Ms. Darbus, This doesn't seem right. You picked out all the characters and this is a **_horror_**." Ryan retorted.

"I know, Mr. Evans. I was just getting to that. As Mr. Evan pointed out, the play will be horror."

"That's a surprise." Chad mumbled to Troy.

"Yes, it _is _a surprise, Mr. Danforth. I just feel like the students will enjoy it more." Ms. Darbus told them.

"You are totally right, Ms. Darbus." Jason said.

"Shut up Jason." Kelsi mumbled to her boyfriend.

"Sorry Kelsi. I am a s sucker for horror." Jason smirked.

"Glad you will enjoy it Mr. Cross." Ms. Debus said. "Anyway, I also chose your characters because I feel that you will all be able to play these roles comfortably. Now I will be in my office. You can have the remainder of the period discussing the play." Ms. Darbus said. With that, she walked out of the auditorium.

"So who are you guys?" Ryan asked them.

"I'm Larry, boyfriend of Jen. I'm an outgoing guy who loves to party." Jason said.

"I'm Jen, girlfriend of Larry. I am a writer who is very shy." Kelsi said.

"Well I am Nicole, girlfriend of Mike. I am one of the smartest of the group, but is absolutely stubborn." Taylor told them.

"Well you are stubborn." snickered Chad.

"Blow me." Taylor retorted.

"Both of you guys shut up. Beside it's my turn." Zeke said. "Let's see. I am Brad, who has a secret crush on Darla, and is very envious of Phil."

"I am Mike, boyfriend of Nicole. I portray a confident person, but yet still feel like I have to do anything just to fit in." Chad said. "Wait a minute. That is nothing like me. This play is bull!"

"Okay moving on." Ryan said. "I am Jake, brother of Darla, and has a crush on Chantal. I am the sidekick, yet aspires to be the one in the limelight."

"I am Chantal, Phil's younger sister. I am the freaky math girl who wants to break free, and show her brother that she can take care of herself. She also has a school girl crush on Jake" Gabriella said looking at Ryan, smiling at him. Ryan blush. "Troy, your turn."

"Oh, yeah. I am Phil, older brother of Chantal. I am the school's jock, most of the girls' adore me, yet I want to get the attention of Darla. I am also very protective of Chantal." Troy said, looking at Sharpay. He knew that Sharpay was Darla, for that was the only character left.

"Well I am Darla, sister of Jake. I am the Drama Queen of the school, yet I want to be my true self. I also have a secret crush on Phil." she said. She looked up, blue eyes were staring at her. She knew who it was. She just scoffed. She stood up, and began walking out of the auditorium.

"Wait, Sharpay. Where are you going?" Troy asked her. She turned around.

"If you must know, Bolton, I am going to Ms. Darbus's office, and convince her that this whole play is a mistake!" She then left toward Ms. Darbus 's office.

"What's up with her?" Jason asked.

"She probably just PMS-ing." Chad said.

"Chad, that is such a sexist comment!" Taylor shouted, punching Chad on the arm.

"Ow! That hurt!" Chad exclaimed.

* * *

Sharpay walked to Ms. Darbus's office, ready to knock on the door. She could here Ms. Darbus talking to someone. _Who is she talking to?_ Sharpay thought. She knocked on the oak door.

"Who is it?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"It's Sharpay."

"You may come in." Ms. Darbus said. Sharpay opened the door, seeing Ms. Darbus sitting in her desk.

"Who were you talking to?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh, someone called me. It was nothing. Now, can I help you?"

"Listen Ms. Darbus, I have to say this. This play is a mistake!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"The play is a mistake, Ms. Darbus. I mean, first of all, a play. Who are we, West High." Sharpay retorted.

"I do believe you are getting out of hand." Ms. Darbus told her, but Sharpay did not listen.

"Secondly, a horror. I mean horror is in the bottom of the genre ladder. People who are in horror movies cannot act what so over!"

"Miss Evans. You are out of hand!"

"And lastly, those people are **_not_** actors. Except for Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, and myself, those people are just…"

"Enough!" Ms Darbus exclaimed. "You are clearly losing your head, Miss Evans."

"With all due respect, ms. Darbus, **_you _**are clearly not showing good judgment." Sharpay told her.

"Listen Miss Evans, if you do not like my ideas, then I suggest you drop out of this play." Ms. Darbus explained. Sharpay could not believe what Ms. Darbus was saying.

"Who… would play my character?" Sharpay asked.

"Well Miss Montez, I'm sure, can handle it. We can find someone to play her character." Ms. Darbus told her. As much as Sharpay disliked the idea of doing a play, she hated the idea of Gabriella taking the lead role… again. "Well Miss Evans. It's your choice." Ms. Darbus said. There was a moment of silence. After a minute, Sharpay broke the silence.

"I'll do it." Sharpay mumbled.

"Good! Now I think you should leave. Free period is almost going to end." Ms. Darbus said. Sharpay walked out of the room. "Miss. Evans!" Ms. Darbus called out.

"Yes, Ms. Darbus?"

"Would you mind closing my door?"

"Not at all." Sharpay said, forcing a smile.

"Thank you." Sharpay closed the door and began to walk, fumed that she was defeated.

"Hey Sharpay." Troy said, who was waiting for her in the hallway.

"What do you want?" Sharpay snapped.

"Um… I was just wondering… how did it go?"

"How do you think it went!" she exclaimed. She shoved past Troy and walked away. Gabriella walked toward Troy.

"Smart move, Troy." Gabriella said.

"I blew it, Gabi." Troy told her.

"Don't worry. She'll come around."

"You think?" Troy asked.

"Hopefully." Gabriella said.

* * *

"Not at all." Sharpay said, forcing a smile.

"Thank you." Ms. Darbus said. As Sharpay closed the door, Ms. Darbus got up from her seat. She walked toward the closet and opened it. In it, a figure, hidden by the dark, was standing there. "Everything is coming according to plan." Ms. Darbus said in a trance-like voice.

"Perfect. And so it begins. Who is the first one?" The figure said. Ms. Darbus handed the paper, the name written on it. "Good. Have that scene done today. That way, I can have some fun."

"Yes." Ms. Darbus mumbled.

"Good. Make sure everything goes according to plan, my little puppet." the figure said.

"I will not fail." Ms. Darbus said.

"You better not. You don't want to end up like _they_ soon will." the figure told her. Ms. Darbus nodded. With that, Ms. Darbus closed the closet., and walked out of the room. Meanwhile the figure was in the closet, anxious for the night. "Tonight, I shall feast."

* * *

_**A/N: **Well that's all for now. Who is the figure. Just have to keep on reading. I will try to update this soon, but it's hard, when I have to update my other fics but do not worry. I will not abandon this story. Until then, you know the drill. R&R._


	5. Chapter 4: Flickering the Lights

_**A/N: **Hey everyone. Sorry for the late delay, but I am back, with another update. Just to clear things up, the couples are **Troypay, Ryella, Chaylor, **and **Jelsi. **I just wanted to clear that up. But their will be **Troyella **friendship. Anyway, this chapter will finally have the death of the first main character. Hope you enjoy. Here is chapter 5. It is pretty long These are the names of the people in the play:_

**Sharpay- Darla**

**Troy- Phil**

**Gabriella- Chantal**

**Ryan- Jake**

**Chad- Mike**

**Taylor- Nicole**

**Zeke- Brad**

**Kelsi- Jen**

**Jason- Larry

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own High School Musical, except this story.

**Warning- **This chapter contains scary scenes, and some language. This may be a little scary. You have been warned.

**Alone With the Stranger **

**Chapter 4: Flickering the Lights

* * *

**

It was 4th period, which was the lunch period. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason sat together in their lunch table.

"I can't believe Ms. Darbus is actually going to make a play." Taylor stated.

"And a horror at that." Zeke added.

"I don't know. I think this will be fun." Jason said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"You also think that collecting stamps is fun." Kelsi retorted, making Jason pout.

"I agree with Taylor." Gabriella said. "I mean, it _is _odd that Ms. Darbus wanted to have a play and not a musicale."

"Yeah, but like she said. She wanted to try something new." Troy commented. Just then, Sharpay and Ryan past them, and walked to their table. Troy noticed.

"Troy, what you looking at?" Chad asked his friend.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that we should invite Sharpay and Ryan to sit with us." Troy casually said. Chad spit out his milk, which landed on Zeke.

"Hey, watch it!" Zeke shouted.

"Sorry." Chad told him. He turned his attention to Troy. "Listen, dude. Why would you want to ask the Ice Queen and her follower to come sit with us?"

"Don't call her that." Troy said. "I was just thinking that we should all get along. I mean, we are going to have to perform a play together."

"Troy is right." Gabriella admitted. "We won't be able to work together if we can't get along."

"Fine." Chad muttered. Troy and Gabriella grinned.

"Hey Sharpay, Ryan." Troy called out. "You guys want to come sit with us?" Sharpay and Ryan looked at each other. Ryan seemed to be okay with the idea, but Sharpay insisted that they stay where they were sitting.

"Looks like they don't want to sit here." Chad said. Troy eyed Chad, who went on to finish eating his French fries.

"Guy, come on. We are talking about the play." Troy called out. He could see Ryan trying to convince Sharpay into sitting with them. Finally Sharpay sighed, and stood up. Ryan gave them the thumbs up. Sharpay and Ryan walked toward them. Ryan sat next to Gabriella, while Sharpay sat next to Ryan. While Ryan started up a conversation with Taylor and Gabriella, Sharpay remained silent. She was too observed in the play to speak to anyone.

"So, is the play any good?" Troy asked Sharpay. She ignored him.

"Face it, she won't talk to you." Chad told his friend. Troy went back to eating his hamburger.

"You do know we have to kiss." Sharpay stated. Everyone looked at her.

"Are you talking me?" Troy asked, unsure.

"Yes, I am talking to you, Bolton." Sharpay snapped.

"Oh. Well did you say that we have to kiss?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Sharpay muttered. Zeke looked irate.

"Only Ms. Darbus can have a horror include romance." Chad said.

"Well, you and Taylor get to share a kiss onstage, along with Gabriella and Ryan." Sharpay told them. Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist, while Gabriella and Ryan blushed.

"Hey! Me and Kelsi don't get to share a kiss!" Jason exclaimed.

"No, you're dead in the first 10 minutes of the play." Sharpay explained.

"Cool, I die first!" Jason shouted. Sharpay just rolled his eyes.

"So, how does Jason die?" Kelsi asked.

"Um… I don't know. It doesn't say how he dies." Sharpay said, flipping through the pages. "It doesn't even say who is the next person to die."

"That's weird." Gabriella muttered.

"Maybe she didn't give us the whole script." Chad suggested.

"I don't know, it's not like her." Ryan said.

"It's also not like her to have a play." Sharpay added.

"Speak of the devil." Taylor muttered. "Here she comes." The gang turned around, and saw that Ms. Darbus was walking toward them.

"Remember, rehearsals are today. So have this scene memorized by… today." Ms. Darbus declared. "Good luck." Ms. Darbus left, leaving the gang stunned.

"Did she just say… that we have to memorize the scene… today?" Taylor asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Gabriella muttered. Everyone took out their scripts, and began to memorize the scene.

* * *

The gang walked toward the auditorium, and were amazed at what they saw. The stage was already set up for the first scene.

"How did… this all get finished?" Sharpay asked in disbelief.

"Usually nothing is finished for another two weeks." Ryan said.

"Well, I guess she really wanted to get this done." Gabriella stated.

"Let's go." Sharpay muttered. They all walked toward the stage, where they were greeted by a fair skinned, blonde girl with green eyes. She was wearing a pink track suit.

"Hi guys." she greeted them in her valley girl accent. "I'm Sandra. This is going to be so much fun."

"What do you mean by that?" Kelsi asked.

"Oh, I'm gonna be in the play with you guys, silly." She giggled. "I play Carla."

"I'm sorry, but it says nothing about a girl named Carla in the script." Sharpay stated.

"Are you sure. Because Ms. Darbus gave me the same script you guys have," Sandra explained. "Check the cast page." Sharpay checked the page, and gasped.

"What the…" Sharpay could not believe it.

"What is it?" Ryan asked. Sharpay showed him the page. His eyes widened, and he flipped through his script.

"How did that happen?" Sharpay said to herself. "I mean it wasn't here, before."

"Maybe you misread it." Sandra told her in a smug tone. "Anyway, Ms. Darbus is waiting for you all backstage." She flipped her hair, and walked toward the backstage.

"This is weird." Jason mumbled.

"You can say that again." Taylor responded.

"Come on." Troy said. "We should get going." They all followed Troy to the backstage.

"Okay. Let's start with the first scene. And for those who haven't memorized their lines yet, you can read your scripts. Okay, places people." Ms. Darbus announced. Sharpay, Troy, Ryan, Chad, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke, and Jason walked onstage. Gabriella, Jason, Kelsi, and Ryan are talking to each other about the news.

"I can't believe they found his body in his closet." Gabriella said in a disgusted tone.

"Well that's not all they found, Chantal." Ryan told her. "They also found his heart in the kitchen cabinet."

"That is disgusting, Jake." Chantal scoffed.

"I think that's pretty cool." Jason stated.

"You are so weird, Larry." Kelsi mumbled.

"And that's why you love me." Jason told her. Kelsi playfully punched him. Meanwhile, Zeke was trying to talk to Sharpay.

"Um, Darla?" Zeke asked.

"Yes, Brad?" Sharpay asked.

"I was wondering… if you would… like to go out to the movies on Friday night."

"I would love to…only I can't. I have dance lessons." Sharpay told him.

"Oh." Zeke muttered. "Maybe some other time."

"Some other time would be great." Sharpay said. Zeke exited the stage. Troy walked toward Sharpay.

"Hey Darla." Troy greeted

"What do you want, Phil?" Sharpay asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out on Friday?" Troy asked her.

"Can't. Have dance lessons."

"You're lying."

"How would you know if I was lying, Phil?" Sharpay asked him. Troy walked closer to her, and looked into her eyes.

"Because you have dance lessons on Thursdays, not Fridays." Troy grinned.

"How did you…"

"I asked your brother."

"Well… I still can't go out with you." Sharpay told him.

"And why is that, Darla?"

"Because… I don't feel the same way for you." Sharpay walked away from Troy, and towards Ryan. "Jake! Let's go."

"But…"

"But nothing. I said let's go!" Sharpay exclaimed. Sharpay exited the stage. Ryan turned to Gabriella.

"Got to go. Darla seems upset." Ryan said.

"Okay. Well, I'll talk to you later, okay Jake." Gabriella told him.

"Okay." Ryan exited the stage. Gabriella walked toward Troy.

"What did you do to her, Phil?" Gabriella asked.

"I asked her out." Troy muttered.

"Why would you ask her out? She doesn't even like you." Gabriella stated.

"I don't know. I just… had to ask her. Don't you understand, sis." Troy explained.

"Yeah I do." Gabriella muttered. Just then, Chad and Taylor walked toward them.

"Yo, what's up, Phil." Chad greeted him. "You too Chantal."

"Hey Mike." Troy and Gabriella said in unison.

"Chantal, guess what?" Taylor shouted.

"What is it, Nicole?" Gabriella asked.

"I heard from Barbara, that Jake totally likes you!" The two girls screamed.

"Jake, as in, Darla's brother?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gabriella asked.

"Good luck trying to get some alone time with him." Chad muttered. Taylor gave him a glare. Chad turned to talk to Troy.

"So anyway, I say you should make a move." Taylor told her. Troy heard what Traylor said.

"No way." Troy stated.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked.

"Because you're my sister, and I say that you won't go out with him." Troy explained.

"Ugh! That's not fair. You can ask Darla out, but I can't ask Jake out!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"That's right!" Troy shouted.

"Ugh!" Gabriella shoved past Troy and exited the stage.

"Chantal, don't you walk away from me." Troy said, as he exited the stage.

"You see what you had to start something." Chad told Taylor.

"You a jerk!" Taylor exclaimed, and slapped Chad. She stormed off the stage.

"Ow." Chad muttered, as he exited the stage. Kelsi and Jason were left all alone on the stage.

"Why can't you come to my house today, Larry?" Kelsi asked.

"I told you, Ms. Carbol wants to talk to me about my English grade." Jason explained.

"I can't believe you're failing." Kelsi whined.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Well, will you come me later?" Kelsi asked.

"Totally."

"Okay, bye." Kelsi exited the stage, leaving Jason all alone. He began to hear noises.

"Hello?" Jason asked. "Ms. Carbol?" Jason started to walk toward a door, and he decided to open it. "Hello?" The lights started to dim. He grabbed a lighter from his pocket, and turned it on. "Ms. Car… Ah!"

"And cut." Ms. Darbus shouted. The lighted turned on, and the stage was being taken apart, by the stage crew.

"Good work guys. Remember, to try and have your lines memorized by tomorrow." Ms. Darbus explained. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my office." Ms. Darbus grabbed her belongings, and left. He gang met offstage.

"Well that was scary." Kelsi stated.

"Yeah." Taylor agreed. "I still have goosebumps."

"It wasn't so scary." Chad said.

"Well I'm just glad, that Sandra wasn't in the first scene." Sharpay muttered.

"You don't like her?" Gabriella asked.

"No." Sharpay mumbled. "Well, I'm out of here. Come on, Ryan, let's go."

"Okay." Ryan said. "See ya guys tomorrow." The two began to walk away.

"Sharpay! Wait!" Zeke shouted.

"What is it, Zeke?" Sharpay asked. "I don't have all day, you know."

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out on Friday?" Zeke asked.

"Sorry, can't. I have piano practice." Sharpay told him.

"Oh." Zeke softly said.

"Toodles." Sharpay and Ryan disappeared, leaving a disappointed Zeke.

"You tried, Zeke." Chad told him.

"Yeah. I'm gonna get going" Zeke mumbled. "See ya guys." Zeke left the auditorium.

"We should all get going too." Taylor stated. The rest of them, left the auditorium, and walked toward the parking lot.

"So, I think today was productive." Troy told them.

"Yeah, at least I am done with my part." Jason said.

"Lucky." Chad muttered.

"So, Gabi. I'll call you later." Taylor told her friend.

"Okay." Gabriella softly said.

"Come on, Chad. Let's go." Taylor and Chad walked toward Taylor's car.

"See ya later, guys!" Chad shouted, as they drove away.

"Well, it's getting late, and my mom will kill me if I'm late." Kelsi told them.

"Oh shit." Jason muttered.

"What is it?" Troy asked.

"I left my car keys in the auditorium." Jason told them. "I'm gotta go get them."

"You want me to come with?" Kelsi asked.

"No babe. Um… Troy, is it alright with you, if you can take Kelsi to her house?" Jason asked.

"Yeah sure." Troy said. "I gotta take Gabs, anyway. No problem."

"Thanks man. Kelsi, I'll see ya later." Jason told her.

"Okay. Well call me later?" Kelsi asked.

"You know it babe." Jason kissed Kelsi, and ran toward the school. Meanwhile, Kelsi, Gabriella, and Troy headed toward Troy's car.

"Isn't it weird that we're doing this play. It freaks me out." Gabriella said, as they boarded the car.

"Don't be worried. It's not like this is real." Troy assured her.

"I hope Jason will be alright." Kelsi mumbled.

"I sure he will be." Troy told her, as he drove away from the school, and away from Jason.

* * *

Jason walked toward the auditorium, and to his surprise, everyone was gone. The only light was from the stage. "Crap. How am I going to find my keys." he mumbled. He then remembered he forgot to put away the lighter that was meant for the play. He took it out, and began to flicker on the light. "Eureka." he said. He began to look around, row from row, in search of his keys. After a few minutes, he found them. "Thank god."

"Jason." a voice called out. He turned around, wondering who called him.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Jason called out. No one answered. "It's probably y imagination." He left the auditorium, and began to walk in the empty hallway.

"Jason." a voice whispered.

"Who's calling me?" He started to panic. "If it's someone trying to scare me… it's working."

"Jason." He looked around, noticing that someone was with him. He let out a sigh that he had been holding when he realized the light was coming from Ms. Darbus's office. He walked toward it, and knocked.

"Ms. Darbus. You in there." He could here voices coming from in there. His curiosity got the best of him, and he carefully twisted the knob. He peeked through, and saw that no one was there. The light was coming from one of Ms. Darbus's lamps. Just as he was about to close it, he heard noises. They seemed to be coming from a closet. He went inside the office, and slowly walked toward the closet. He opened it, and it was pitch black. "Ms. Darbus, Are you in here."

"Jason." the voice whispered. Jason pulled out his lighter, and turned it on. He could see a figure emerging from the darkness.

"Ms. Darbus is that you?" The figure said nothing. "Ms. Darbu… Ah!" The figure pulled him in, the closet door slamming shut.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The lamp dims down, until it turns off completely. The office door, slowing closes shut. Silence filled the air.

**TBC

* * *

**

_**A/N: **Poor Jason. Died so fast. Anyway, hope you liked. This chapter was pretty freaky, but I think it turned out alright. So please review. Hopefully we can get to 100. How about this, I won't update, until I reach 100 or more reviews. I know it may seem like a lot, but I know we could do it. So until then, you know the drill. R&R._


	6. Chapter 5: Screaming at East High

_**A.N: **Holy crap! I am soooooo sorry that I have not updated in a while! This is why I hate school! Anyway, I am so sorry! I have been trying to update this fic, but I always get distracted or I have another project to do, and all the papers… ugh. Anyway, I am back and I will not abandon this story. In this chapter, no one dies, but this will reveal who will be the next person to die. Hope you enjoy!_

_**P.S.- **I decided to change Sandra's name to Mandy instead. Okay guys.

* * *

_

**Sharpay- Darla**

**Troy- Phil**

**Gabriella- Chantal**

**Ryan- Jake**

**Chad- Mike**

**Taylor- Nicole**

**Zeke- Brad**

**Kelsi- Jen**

**Jason- Larry

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own High School Musical, except this story.

**Warning- **This chapter contains scary scenes, and some language. This may be a little scary. You have been warned.

* * *

**Alone With the Stranger**

**Chapter 5: Screaming at East High

* * *

**

She parked her convertible in the school parking lot. Her brother was busy text-messaging on his cell phone. "Who are you text-messaging?" she asked.

"Gabriella." he told her.

"Excuse me." Sharpay asked, stunned.

"She's not so bad." Ryan commented.

"Whatever." Sharpay said as she rolled her eyes. She opened her purse, and pulled out a compact mirror. "Perfect." she mumbled. She turned to Ryan. "Come on, Ryan. Let's go."

"Give me a minute." Ryan said.

"Ryan!" Sharpay whined.

"Okay." Ryan muttered, putting his phone in his pocket. Ryan then got out of the automobile and walked toward his sister. "Happy." he asked.

"Not yet." she replied. She approached her brother and straightened out Ryan's collar.

"There. Now I am." Sharpay smiled while Ryan just chuckled. The two advanced toward the school, not knowing what would happen by the end of the day.

* * *

As Troy was driving, he noticed that Gabriella was text-messaging on her phone. "Who are you texting?" Troy asked. 

"It's none of you business." Gabriella retorted.

"Is that so?" Troy asked.

"Uh huh." Gabriella mumbled.

"Okay, then I guess I can just drop you off here and let you walk the rest of the way." Troy commented.

"What! You can't do that! The school is 20 blocks from Kelsi's house!" Gabriella shouted.

"So then tell me who you are texting?" Troy asked.

"If you must know, it's Ryan." Gabriella replied.

"Ryan? That's pretty weird." Troy told her.

"Well he is not so bad." Gabriella retorted. "He's better than Sharpay."

"Whatever." Troy mumbled. Troy stopped in front of a red bricked-home, while Gabriella continued to text.

"Darn it! Sharpay's making him stop!" Gabriella whined. Troy just let out a chuckle. A minute later, the oak door opened, revealing a worried Kelsi. She clutched on her book bag as she walked toward them. She placed her book bag on the bag seat and sat next to Gabriella.

"Are you okay, Kelsi?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. You usually get a ride from Jason." Troy added. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. I called his house today, and his mom said that he never came home last night." Kelsi said on the verge of tears. "What if something happened to him?" Gabriella hugged Kelsi, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry Kelsi. Jason is fine." Gabriella assured her.

"Yeah. He probably went down by the creek again." Troy said. That was usually the place where Jason went to clear his mind.

"You're probably right." Kelsi mumbled. "I remember when he stayed there for a whole week. He had me worried sick."

"You see?" Troy said. "I'm sure he's sitting on a rock, trying to clear his head, with everything going on."

"I know, I'll call him at lunch, just to see if he's okay." Kelsi replied.

"Well, I say we better get going." Troy announced. Troy drove off, the three unaware that by the end of the day, they will truly find out what had happened to Jason.

* * *

By the time Sharpay and Ryan, dressed in a matching assemble, made it to the school, Mandy was already sitting on the school steps, dressed in a light blue sundress with matching shoes. She was having a conversation with Zeke. 

"So anyway, I can't wait for today!" she giggled. "I get to finally do my scene."

"Yeah. Whatever." Zeke said, uninterested.

"You aren't paying attention to me." she whined.

"We barely started speaking to each other yesterday. I hardly know you." Zeke told her.

"Well what do you know about me." she asked as she pulled a strand of her bleach blonde hair to the side of her ear.

"All I know is that you're head captain of the cheerleading squad, and that you are in this play." Zeke replied.

"That's all you know about me!" Mandy exclaimed. She smacked him with her designer handbag. She got up and stormed off, before yelling, "And to think I had an interest in you." Zeke just rolled his eyes.

"What the hell was that about?" Sharpay asked, Ryan still by her side.

"Just Mandy being Mandy, I guess." Zeke said, giving her a large smile.

"Whatever." Sharpay just moved along, leaving a disappointed Zeke. Sharpay walked toward the school. The auditorium door opened, as Taylor walked out of there.

"Why the hell was Taylor in the auditorium?" Sharpay asked, slightly confused.

"She is in the play. I assume she had questions about it. Maybe she wanted to ask Ms. Darbus something." Ryan suggested.

"I highly doubt it." Sharpay muttered.

"Let's forget about it." Ryan said. "I have to go return a book to the library. I'll meet you in your locker." Ryan headed to the end of the hallway, leaving Sharpay all alone. Sharpay just rolled her eyes, and made her way to her pink locker. She opened her locker combination.

"Okay. First class is…" but she stopped. She heard footsteps coming toward her. She immediately turned around. No one was there. She took a deep breath.

"Calm down Sharpay. It's just your imagination." she told herself.

"Sharpay." a voice whispered. She turned around; again, no one was there.

"Ryan! It's not funny!" Sharpay shouted. "Stop trying to scare me!" She heard someone banging a locker on the other side of the hallway. She turned around; she noticed a raven-haired boy standing on the other end. The figure wore torn-up clothing. She recognized the boy.

"Jason." she called out. The boy just stood there, banging his head on the locker. Sharpay started to feel uneasy about the situation.

"Jason. Are you okay?" she asked. The figure stopped banging his head. He began to sluggishly walk away to the janitor's closet.

"Jason! Wait up!" Sharpay shouted. She scurried to the other side of the hallway, until a hand grabbed her.

"Ah!" she exclaimed.

"Sharpay! Are you okay?" the voice asked. She turned to see who it was. It was her brother, Ryan.

"Ryan? Did you see Jason?" Sharpay said, out of breath.

"Jason? Ryan asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Jason was right here. I saw him go in the closet." Sharpay explained.

"That's impossible. I saw no one here, Shar."

"But… and…"

"Are you okay, Shar?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not going crazy. I saw him." Sharpay said. "I saw him."

"Whatever." Ryan mumbled.

"Check the closet." Sharpay told him.

"What?" Ryan said.

"He's in there." Sharpay replied. "I saw him go in there."

"Are you sure, Shar."

"Just open the goddamn door!" Sharpay demanded. Ryan let out a dramatic sigh.

"Fine. I'll do it." Ryan walked up in front of the door, Sharpay close behind him. He reached for the brass knob, and turned it slowly. He cautiously opened the closet.

"I don't see any… Ah!" Ryan moved in the closet.

"Ryan!" Sharpay exclaimed. Ryan came out of the closet laughing away. Sharpay just scoffed.

"You should have seen your face!" Ryan shouted, mimicking Sharpay's expression. Sharpay smacked Ryan on his head.

"You jerk!" Sharpay stomped back to her locker, grabbed her books, and trotted to the auditorium, Ryan following her, trying to apologize. Yet, while all that was happening, Sharpay kept telling herself. "I saw him. I know I did. I saw him."

* * *

Troy parked his vehicle in the parking lot. The three cam out of the automobile, and made their way to the school. The three were greeted by Taylor. 

"Hey guys." she said.

"Taylor? What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I thought Chad takes you to school." Kelsi added.

"He does, but yesterday, Ms. Darbus told me she wanted me to do some scenes by myself." Taylor explained.

"Oh." Kelsi mumbled.

"So, where's Jason?" Taylor asked, clinging on her book bag.

"I don't know." Kelsi muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't call me yesterday, I don't know where he is." Kelsi responded.

"I told her he's probably by the creek." Troy added.

"Yeah, Troy's right. I'm sure he's down there." Taylor assured her. Just then, Chad came running behind Taylor, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Hey baby." he whispered in her ear.

"Chad. Not in front of them." she told him through a fit of giggles.

"Ew. No PDA. Please." Gabriella said.

"Fine. Then no speaking in IM." Chad gave her a fake glare. Gabriella just rolled her eyes. Chad turned his attention to Kelsi. "Hey Kels. Where's Jason?" he asked, his arm wrapped around Taylor's back.

"I think he went by the creek." Kelsi replied, looking down at her shoes.

"Kelsi? You okay?" Chad asked.

"I'm fine. I forgot that I have to Mrs. England about our English paper." **(1). **Kelsi lied. "See ya guys." She waved good-bye, and headed up the school stairs, and inside the school.

"What's her problem?" Chad asked.

"She's worried about Jason." Gabriella replied.

"Yeah. No one has seen him since last night." Troy added.

"So. It's just one night. We all know how Jason is. Why is everyone getting so worked up?" Chad stated. Taylor slapped his arm.

"God, Chad! You are such an insensitive jerk!" Taylor asked.

"I don't see what is the…" but he did not finish his statement. They all heard the screams of two girls. They knew that they were coming from inside the school. They all recognized the screams. Those screams belonged to none other than Kelsi Nielsen and Sharpay Evans

**TBC

* * *

**

**(1) **_My English teacher's name is Mrs. England, so I decided to use her name._

_**A/N: **Well that's all for now. I hope it wasn't too bad. As for the next update… I have no clue when I will update. But if you like this fic, then check out my horror fics **"Wrong Number" **and **"Bloody Murder."** Also, if you like a good Sharpay fic, then check out my new fic, **"Picture Perfect." **I have only posted the first chapter, but I promise it will well worth your while. Well, I am done blabbering like a fool. So please review!_


End file.
